1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drop-prevention equipment and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of attaching a tether clamp to an object made of pliant material and apparatuses for doing so.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lanyards, tethers, hooks, and similar restraints are used to prevent accidental dropping of tools and other equipment. These restraints are particularly useful for workers at height and in environments where a tool drop can cause substantial damage or harm to plant equipment, to workers, or to objects below a worker who accidentally drops a tool.
One method of tethering a tool includes attaching one end of a tether to an opening in the handle of a tool (e.g., an adjustable wrench) and to clamp the other end of the tether to a ring on the worker's belt or looping the tether around a nearby structure. When workers properly tether a tool in this way, accidental drops can be eliminated or greatly reduced.
In the field of foreign material exclusion (FME), as practiced for example at nuclear power facilities, workers use procedures and equipment to prevent foreign objects from being left or dropped into sensitive areas. For example, tools, connectors, trash, and other items that inadvertently fall into a vessel of cooling water require that the system be shut down before the item can be retrieved. Using tethers to secure tools, hard hats, writing implements, and other objects is one practice that reduces inadvertent drops.
Workers on a construction site typically use tool belts or other equipment that have attachment points, D-rings, or other features that enable secure attachment of a tether. In other work environments such as laboratories and chemical plants, however, the worker dons a coverall or other protective clothing. For example, some disposable coveralls are made of a woven polyethylene material made by DuPont and sold under the trademark Tyvek®. Other protective garments are made of spunbound polypropylene, polypropylene, polyolefin, cotton, nylon, paper, and other materials that are relatively thin and have a smooth surface. For safety purposes, these protective garments typically lack pockets and other storage compartments that could collect hazardous materials in the event of a splash, spill, or accident. Absent pockets, workers often choose to wear a lanyard around the neck or clip a lanyard to the garment to secure writing implements, access credentials, and small tools.
To prevent a lanyard from being pulled from its point of attachment on the garment, one approach is to use a spring clip that engages the garment material between the jaws of the clip. Due to the thin and smooth finish of the garment, some users select clamps with teeth.